Wolf Squad Forgotten Heroes
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: During the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam, the Wolf Squad was sent to secure the deepest, darkest, section of the Dam: PL-453. The NCR took steps to cover up all evidence. Now, all is revealed.-Forewarning: Sexuality, rape, etc. in this. Beware!-
1. Wolf Squad: General Overview

"_**During the Battle of the Hoover Dam, a squad of NCR soldiers, assigned to guard the abandoned PL-453 section of the dam, which also happened to be the deepest, darkest area, encountered several unidentified soldiers clad in Chinese Stealth Suits. They opened fire on them, and the two groups were split up after the NCR squad defeated them without any casualties. However, the fight left them separated, forced to hunt down the remaining enemies alone in the dark. While at a disadvantage in open combat against trained soldiers, the enemy spies proved to be deadly assassins, slaying them easily. In the end, the entire NCR Squad, known as Wolf Squad, was wiped out, save for their captain, and only one soldier on the other side, a woman named Coela. Eventually, Captain Ryan Jameson managed to defeat his enemy, and escaped the area at around the time Legate Lanius and the Legion was crushed by a young courier named Sasha. His report was covered up, PL-453 was cleaned up, and no evidence remained that this incident had happened. However, during the Gomorrah Casino Incident, in which several NCR documents were smuggled in and stolen by a unknown woman, the report was misplaced, and was found by a radio station manned by a Mr. New Vegas, who promptly distributed the document throughout the Mojave. However, part of it was damaged. We have collaborated with Captain Jameson and his point of view on this story, as well as examining the now-public documents and evidence as well as the original report. This is the now complete investigation and eyewitness account of the PL-453 Incident, now widely known as the Nite of the Damned. It is our duty to warn you of several questionable events that occurred through this battle, that likely isn't for the faint of heart. Such events, for example, include rape, zoophilia, and extremely gory scenes. Do not continue reading if you are disgusted with such things. This is the Final Report of the Nite of the Damned."**_

_**-NCR Researcher Sarah Caillan-**_

**Wolf Squad Roster**

"_**For your convenience, we have gathered the names of everyone on Wolf Squad at the time and their rank, purpose, and such."**_

_**-NCR Second-in-Command to the General Sasha-**_

**Captain Ryan Jameson: 26-Year veteran in the NCR, yet refused to become a Ranger, and was given command of the legendary Wolf Squad, famous for their part in the 1****st**** Battle of Hoover Dam.**

**Lieutenant Laura Harrington: She has been in the NCR for 19 years, and vies for the title of Ranger. For now, she remains a faithful soldier to Ryan, having known him for a number of years on and off service, though her feelings towards him may not all be of a professional nature.**

**2****nd**** Lieutenant Robert Larson: A shady kind of person, Rob has a tendency to get into trouble. Usually the first at Gomorrah, and the last to volunteer for a supply run. He hides the truth about himself, being that he was a schizophrenic man, deeply insane. He was later found to be the New Ripper, a infamous prostitute killer.**

**General Sergeant of Arms Lou Garrington: A weapons-master, his taste for .44 Magnums is well known throughout the NCR. He is the most mistrustful of all against Robert Larson. He has been a father figure to both Laura and Ryan ever since their parents were lost in a deathclaw attack when they were younger.**

**Operations Expert Laina Roberts: A computer whiz, Laina is legendary for her skill at breaking into the most difficult of computers and safe easily. However, she is quiet, and can be hostile at times, though is sociable most of the time.**

**Medic Rebecca Caillan: A veritable master of medicine, this young girl of mere 18 has surpassed some of the best doctors with fully equipped hospitals with a bag full of herbs and supplies. She is talkative, friendly, yet overwhelmed being around veterans like Ryan and Lou. She has skills beyond medicine, though. Her ability to use a machine gun and a grenade launcher deftly has earned her a reputation.**

**Radio Operator John Lains: The newest, quietest member of Wolf Squad, John keeps to himself, even when on duty and operating the radio. He prefers use of a modified .10 mm pistol he calls Innocence. Very little has been recovered beyond his general psychology file, leading to speculations he may not be a born and bred NCR citizen, like he claims.**

"_**The exact times of the missions are unclear, but what is clear is that the Nite of the Damned mission began in exact unison as the 2**__**nd**__** Battle of Hoover Dam, which occurred October 23**__**rd**__** at 12:21 PM and ended October 24**__**th**__**, 3:00 AM. Captain Ryan believes he escaped PL-453 at around 4:21 AM, October 24**__**th**__**, a mere hour after the battle's conclusion. See what you can make of our report. Allow them to be remembered, honored, and never forgotten" **_

_**-General Sasha, formerly the Courier Six of legend and Savior of the Mojave-**_


	2. Eve of the Battle: Farewells

_**-October 22**__**nd**__**, 10:32 PM- EVE OF THE BATTLE OF HOOVER DAM**_

"Captain Ryan!" A soldier called out.

"What is it?" He replied, "I have a lot to do to prepare for the Battle! My men (And women) are all raring to go against Caesar's Legion. Those bastards won't know what hit em'."

"…Ummm…that's the problem. You'll be assigned to secure a section of the Hoover Dam, y'know, make sure they don't take control of it while that girl goes in to take care of Legate Lanius." He nervously stated, "Your section is-"

"WHAT! We're the best squad they've got! And they're putting us on GUARD duty?" He thundered, grabbing him by his lapel.

"Ummm…that's why they're sending your squad. They want you to secure the PL-453."

Ryan regarded the messenger in silence. That was the deepest, darkest, most dangerous area in the Dam. It had been abandoned from day one when several engineers working on reactivating the lights were mysteriously kidnapped, and found impaled on the ceiling of the room. No way was Caesar's Legion gonna go to all that trouble to get to us. The room was bad news, period.

"P-PL-453?" He shakily asked. The messenger nodded, and realized what he was thinking about.

"If you want to argue about it, speak to Laya. She's the one who had to make the decision to delegate duties between squads. I was asked to deliver a message. That's it."

Ryan stormed off, intent on finding out what the hell happened, while the messenger blankly stared at him as he left, eventually leaving himself.

"What the hell, Laya!" He thought to himself, swearing over and over as he entered the airport.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LAYA!" He yelled at her. She motioned for her assistant to leave.

"You know Wolf Squad is the best chance we've got! And you screwed us over!"

"I didn't have a choice! I wanted to put you on the front lines, but I didn't have any options!" She retorted.

"What do you mean, you didn't have any options? There isn't NEARLY enough soldiers to crowd Hoover Dam to that extent!"

"That's not what I mean. I love you, Ryan, but you can be especially dull sometimes. We can't win this battle, love. That girl has a plan to cut across the dam and into the Legate's Camp. It's our job to cover her FROM BEHIND. Your Squad will be torn apart seconds before you can get to the first sandbag barricade. The Legion outnumbers us by far."

Ryan stood there, stunned and unable to react to this news.

"Commander Loeb suggested that with your superior combat prowess, Wolf Squad would secure PL-453. I know it's pointless, that the Legion won't even try to penetrate it, but orders are orders."

She stood and closed the door, locking it securely. Ryan knew that this may be the last time he saw her, so as she turned to him, he kissed her, and held her in his arms.

"I want you to be in me one last time…and I want to thank you from saving me from a life of prostitution and helping me join the NCR. I know you have feelings for Laura, but I owe you this." She gasped as he kissed her neck.

He stripped her clothes off, and she removed his. She smiled as he penetrated her, and it was odd, the two standing there and fucking each other. She moaned loudly, jerking back and forth before clearing off her desk and spreading out there. Ryan took this in unison, straddling her and penetrating even harder this time while he fondled her naked breasts. She moaned softly as she climaxed, and gripped his sides as he sighed, releasing his hot liquids into her, and there they stayed for much time, exchanging their bodily fluids and looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodbye, Laya. May we meet again in this world." Ryan softly spoke as he dressed and left her office for the last time.

"_**Laya Camoran was a hostage taken by the Legion during the 2**__**nd**__** Battle of Hoover Dam. Unfortunately, she was beyond saving, and seen as a profligate 'thing', she was covered in radioactive substance and abandoned naked in the desert. She managed to get the substance off and cleanse the radioactivity she was inflicted with, but was promptly eaten by the deathclaws living in the cave she thought was abandoned. Her body was unidentifiable if it wasn't for her head, which was recovered unharmed. Due to the rather grotesque nature of her autopsy report, I will not divulge details as to what happened to the young woman. If you wish to know, search for the soon-to-be-published diary of Laya Camoran, which is to be published with an autopsy report."**_

_** -General Sasha- **_


End file.
